1. Field of the Invention
The following description relates to a wireless network. More particularly, the following description relates to a mobility supporting method based on prefix binding which can effectively support the mobility of a mobile terminal, and a mobility supporting system using the method.
2. Description of Related Art
Demands for a personal digital assistant (PDA), and a smart phone, among others, combining a function of a mobile phone with a function of a personal computer (PC), will be dramatically increased, and a mobile communication network technology and a wireless LAN technology will be greatly developed due to improvements in data processing speed in the near future. With the development of wireless technology, the number of wireless terminals capable of supporting mobility will continually increase.
A mobile Internet protocol (IP) of an Internet engineering task force (IETF) has standardized Internet protocol version 6 (IPv6) as a mobility supporting standard. The mobile IP is generally divided into a mobile IPv4 for an Internet protocol version 4 (IPv4) network and a mobile IPv6 for an IPv6 network, and the mobile IPv4 is considered to be inappropriate for a future communication environment since the mobile IPv4 uses an IPv4 addressing system. Accordingly, the mobile IPv6 is generally considered to be a more desirable mobility supporting method based on an IP network.
The mobile IPv6 is a protocol which allows a mobile terminal to communicate with other terminals without a break of logical connections even when the mobile terminal moves to a new link by moving out of its own home link on an IPv6 Internet.
However, the mobile IPv6 has problems. These problems include the fact that frequent movements of the mobile terminal cannot be adequately supported, and a real-time service application cannot be adequately supported using only the mobile IPv6 terminal, since the mobile IPv6, i.e. one of mobility supporting methods on a wireless network according to a conventional art, only supports a general and widespread mobility.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved system and method for more effectively supporting the mobility of a mobile terminal in a wireless network.